Good Bargain
by zeilfanaat
Summary: Missing Scene of The Face in the Mirror - What are Nancy's thoughts as Clint tells Romy he'll go to the tux-part of the ball too, and when Romy asks Nancy if she'd be Clint's date?


**Good Bargain**

by zeilfanaat

**Category:** General

**Ratings:** G/K

**Disclaimer:** DOC does not belong to me. The show was created by the Johnson brothers.

**Spoilers:** Face in the Mirror

**Summary:** Missing Scene of The Face in the Mirror - What are Nancy's thoughts as Clint tells Romy he'll go to the tux-part of the ball too, and when Romy asks Nancy if she'd be Clint's date.

**Challenge:** i2eye Fan Forum's 4th Anniversary M/S & A/S Challenge. DOC #5. Was voted to be **Favorite DOC Scene**!

**A/N:** A big thank you to Tracy for not getting fed up with me asking her to check my stories over for mistakes! And yes, she did that for this one too! Thanks, Tracy!

**Finished:** 13th of October, 2011; posted here on the 31st of December, 2011.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Posting this today as my gift to y'all at the end of 2011. Have a wonderful and blessed 2012 everyone! <em>**

* * *

><p>This man was incredible, Nancy thought, shaking her head slightly. She knew how much he disliked these 'high society shindigs' as he called them. To think he did this for a girl he'd only met once - and that was only because she, Nancy, had asked him to talk to her... it just went to show what kind of guy Clint Cassidy was.<p>

Nancy and Romy both watched as Clint left the room. As soon as the door closed, Nancy felt Romy's calculating eyes on her. Looking down at the table for a moment, she hoped to avoid a blush, then looked back up.

"So, if we can get this appointment settled for tomorrow, that would be really great."

Romy's eyes narrowed, but for the moment she went along. "Well, I can certainly try." Now that the focus was no longer on her, Nancy took the time to see the wheels spinning behind Romy's eyes as the other woman went through a mental list of who she could call.

"Yes, I think I know the right person to call for this," Romy said with a nod. She took out her phone and started scrolling through the numbers. Before she pressed the call-button, she stopped.

"For how many people?"

"Eh, good question." She doubted Clint was really interested in going himself too. No, she'd spare him that. "Two people," she said. She definitely was going with Maddy.

Again the older woman's eyes seemed to pin her down with her piercing look. "Tell me something. Why does Doctor Cassidy want this?"

"Why are you asking?" Nancy asked, interested to find out.

"Well, I can't say I know Doctor Cassidy very well, but I do know he would rather forgo wearing a tux, unless it was for an exceptionally good reason."

Nancy smiled. "You got that right. He's doing this for a 20-year-old girl named Maddy. She is beautiful, but she decided she needs plastic surgery to make it in the modelling world. I asked Clint - Doctor Cassidy to talk to her, and if possible, talk her out of it. That didn't exactly work out. When he heard about Shelly Manners' being on drugs, he hoped that perhaps it was better to _show_ Maddy that the modelling world is not all glitter and glamour."

She could see the story was making an impact on the woman. Considering the fact that Romy had told Clint to steer clear off the models, perhaps that wasn't so strange.

"That certainly is a worthy cause," Romy agreed with passion. "And Shelly Manners is the perfect person to dissuade a young girl from trying to become what everyone else wants her to be. Two people you said? You'll be joining the girl?"

At Nancy's 'yes', Romy decisively hit the call button. "Hi Darling! It's me, Romy... How are you and Ron? … That's great to hear, honey! I knew you two were perfect for each other. Say, I need a favour..."

Nancy half-listened to the conversation as Romy jotted down some information. When the call was finished, Romy passed on the details for the meeting she had managed to arrange. "You are very lucky. There's a photo shoot with Shelly Manners tomorrow, and I got you two entrance. You just say my name at the door. Here's the location." An address was quickly jotted down and passed on.

"Thanks, Romy, we're really grateful for helping us out," Nancy said with a relieved smile. She just hoped it would be enough to convince Maddy she was great the way she was.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart," Romy said sincerely. Suddenly Nancy could see the mental gears turning up a notch again.

"Romy?"

Seemingly having reached some sort of decision, the older woman sat up straighter. "Nurse Nichol, I have a proposition for you."

Nancy blinked. "Proposition?"

"Yes. Knowing that Doctor Cassidy has only agreed to come to the ball Saturday night in order to help that girl, I couldn't bear the thought of partnering him with someone he might not like. So that is where you come in."

"You want me to tell you more about him so you'll have a better chance of finding a match?" Nancy asked confused. Not that she would mind talking about him - he was one interesting cowboy, who still managed to surprise her each day, but she just wasn't sure Clint would enjoy his evening with someone that he knew was only set up to meet him.

Romy laughed. "Oh no, Sweety, I was thinking of inviting you to be his date for Saturday night."

Nancy's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course! You two get along fabulously, and if I may say so, you are a very attractive woman. Together I am sure you two are a wonderful couple. Don't you think Doctor Cassidy would rather have you by his side than a stranger?"

"Uh, well, eh, yes, I, I think so," Nancy stammered, while inwardly telling herself to get a grip!

"So you'll come and be Doctor Cassidy's date for the evening?" Romy asked to confirm.

"Absolutely!" Nancy said, her mental scolding having proved to be effective. "Count me in."

"Great! That is settled then," Romy said as she stood and picked up her purse and coat. "Oh, and you two let me know how things turn out with that young girl, ok?"

"You got it," Nancy said with a nod. Romy smiled and headed out the door, leaving Nancy to grasp what had just happened. She shook her head. Who would ever have imagined that this would be the result from her asking Clint to have a talk with Maddy a few days ago?

Not only had Clint helped her out in a big way, she, Nancy Nichol, was now also going out on a date with Clint Cassidy!

A grin started to spread on her face. She'd let him be surprised. Oh, the thought of seeing him in a tuxedo again... yes, she was definitely looking forward to Saturday evening. Suddenly she sat up straight. Wait a minute, she needed a dress. And she did not have a lot of time to do it in. She glanced down at her watch. Perhaps if she managed to get off work immediately once her shift was over, she could hit the shops. There had been that one dress she had seen last week... but then she hadn't bought it, because realistically speaking, it wasn't likely she would have the occasion of wearing it.

Well, here it was. The occasion to wear it. She wondered if Clint would like it, but shook her head at the thought. Since when did she care about what a co-worker thought of how she dressed. Especially since she would only be there to keep him company. It wasn't as if it was going to be a _real_ date. Still, she was pretty sure he would like it.

With that in mind, she rose and left the room. She had to call Maddy to let her know of the photo shoot tomorrow. Hopefully it would work!

**The End**


End file.
